


Кошачий король

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018





	Кошачий король

— Ты когда-нибудь вызывал духов?

В постели Юру часто пробивает на странные темы для разговоров, Отабек привык уже. Вокруг темно, тепло и уютно, жизнь хороша и два совместных этапа Гран-при в кармане — чего бы не обсудить духов?

— Давно ещё, когда совсем мелким был. Собрались компанией с соседскими детьми и звали в ванной пиковую даму. Или бубновую? Не помню.

— И как, пришла?

Через полгода Юре исполнится двадцать, с момента их «настоящего» барселонного знакомства он вытянулся сантиметров на восемь-десять. Отабека перерос, но совсем чуть-чуть. Неплохо бы так оно и оставалось. Юра жилистый и тонкокостный, совсем не тяжёлый, когда лежит на Отабеке практически целиком, вот как сейчас.

— Так пришла или нет?

— Конечно, пришла, — почти вслепую Отабек тянется поцеловать Юру, получается в скулу. — Я загадал ей три желания, попросил мотоцикл, золото на Олимпиаде и весь мир... чего царапаешься?

Ногти у Юры короткие, аккуратные, а следы от них всегда такие, будто не парень у Отабека, а барышня с накладным маникюром. 

— А ты не смейся надо мной, я серьёзно спрашивал!

Любовью они тоже занимаются со всей серьёзностью.

 

— В Москве можно вызвать кошачьего короля, — говорит Юра через несколько дней. — Нужно за сутки покормить тринадцать кошек, у каждой взять по шерстинке, а ночью сжечь их в безлюдном месте. 

— Это ценная информация, — кивает Отабек, дожевав кусок никакущей, осточертевшей после стольких лет варёной курицы.

— Если понравишься королю, он подарит тебе на удачу шарик из белой кости.

— А если нет?

— В лишаях будешь ходить.

— Спасибо, я запомню.

Коротко глянув на Отабека, Юра возвращается вниманием к собственной тарелке. Словно ответ был правильный.

Выходные на даче Плисецких — с боем вырванные у тренеров, последние в этом году. Сентябрь едва начался, но уже сух, холоден и немного пьян. Отабек тоже пьян: прохладным воздухом, запахом яблок, влажного дерева, непросушенных после душа Юриных волос. Фена на даче нет.

— Дай ещё полотенце, я промокну и лягу... ты тоже не полуночничай, завтра деревья с утра белить. 

Знающий про них Николай не имеет ничего против — чудо, к которому Отабек за год так и не привык. Можно делить постель с Юрой и ни о чём не беспокоиться. 

Отабек просыпается от вопля. Кричат в доме, кричат чужим голосом.

Первая забота — Юра на месте, сонно моргает, потягивается; вторая забота — шепнуть ему: не ходи, я сейчас, — попасть ногами в тапки, вытащить из джинсов ремень с тяжёлой пряжкой, — Юра, я очень прошу, не ходи. Вопль захлёбывается, человеческий ор обрамляют другие, смутно знакомые звуки.

На кухню Отабек попадает вторым. Николай уже там, прямой, спокойный, а между раковиной и обеденным столом — дюжина звериных тел облепила тринадцатое, людское. Здоровенный рыжий кот выцарапывает мужчине язык, двое других выедают глаза, несколько вцепились в промежность.

— Юрочка! — зовет Николай. 

Шаги за спиной Отабека бесшумны, Юра выходит — босой, в одной длинной футболке и трусах, с торчащими во все стороны волосами, самый лучший, любимый; мужчина на полу слабо мычит, кровь льётся из шеи — ярко-алая, артериальная.

— Зачем ты сразу так, — цокает языком Николай. — Человек, может, голодный, кусок хлеба взять хотел.

Юра минует Отабека, толкается Николаю лбом в плечо, говорит:

— Нечего лезть, куда не звали. Вы бы это... вышли отсюда все? Я быстро.

 

Утром пол на кухне чистый, словно вылизанный полусотней шершавых языков. Втроём они, как и задумывали, белят деревья; Николай угадывает минутку, отводит Отабека в сторону:

— Вы о Юрочке плохо не думайте, он просто чужих в доме не любит.

— Я понял, — говорит Отабек. 

По возвращению в Питер Юра ходит смурной, а к концу месяца они втроём — Юра, Николай и Пётя — пропадают. Фельцман в бешенстве, Ангелы в горе, полиция на ушах. Отабек бродит по едва знакомой Москве, в голове у него туман, в кармане — шарик из белой кости, Юра сунул в карман при последней встрече.

Дворы-колодцы, небо в них с ладонь, котов и кошек — тьма-тьмущая. Прикормить их совсем не трудно. 

Шерстинки не успевают прогореть, Отабек не успевает дозвать — глупыми детскими стишками, вычитанными в Интернете — как Николай выходит из тени под деревом.

— Вот зачем вы, Отабек, такой упрямый? Мы с Юрочкой и так задержались: почти двадцать лет среди людей, редкие кошки столько живут.

— Прошу простить, если доставил неудобства. Я не знал.

Кошачий король смотрит внимательно, глаза его отливают жёлтым.

— Не прощу. Юрочка же у меня единственный внук. Я же вас теперь ему заберу, чтобы не скучал.

Отабек кивает.


End file.
